Friends or Instincts
by WAZZZUUPP
Summary: It's a couple of weeks after the events of the 3rd movie and everything is going great for Alex...except for the fact his instincts are trying to surface and kill everyone around him. But that's no biggie, right?


**Wazzzuupp guys! Okay so this is my first story that I've written on here. So please take it easy on me. Although any suggestions or comments on something I can do to make it better will be appreciated. And giant shout-out to ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveIt, without her help none of this would have been possible.**

**So this story is based a couple of weeks after the events of the 3****rd**** movie.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **

Alex was sitting in his train cart thinking about the past couple weeks and what had happened, thinking to himself. "I wonder if they really do forgive us." He was in deep thought, thinking about when they got rescued from DuBois, the guilt of lying to his circus friends was still hanging over him. Even though the circus had said that it was ok and that they forgive them.

"I mean they had said that they forgave us, but I don't really believe it. I know that if it was me in there position I wouldn't have forgiven us. I caused them to risk their lives for us!" He had gotten out of his set now and was walking around the cart talking to himself. "I plain out lied to all there face's. I lied to Vitaly and Stefano and…." As soon as he thought her name everybody else's went out of his mind.

"And worst off I lied to Gia, the one that took us in in our time of need, the one who showed me a side of myself I never knew I had, the one that I have ever really lov-." He was still kind of hesitant saying his true feelings for Gia out loud.

He was about to continue his ranting when he heard a knock at the door. "Alex its Gia. Can I come in?" He heard through the door. "It's as if she knew he was talking about her." He said to himself.

"Um, ya of course." He opened the cart door and walked in.

As soon as she walked in she saw that he was troubled with something and trying to hide it. "Ok Alex, what's-a wrong?" She said seeing right through him. "Hm, oh nothing is wrong is Gia." He tried to put up a convincing smile. "You say that, but for some-a reason I just don't believe-a you. Come on Alex, you can tell me anything. We are all-a circus family after all." She said with a smile.

"Nothin is wrong Gia I promi-." He really didn't want to lie to Gia _**again, **_and besides it could help to get this stuff off his chest. So with some hesitation he would eventually tell her everything he had been thinking about earlier.

She broke out laughing after hearing what Alex had to say. "I didn't really think it was funny." Alex said kind of hurt. "O-a Alex you are so silly." Now Alex was confused. "What?" "You-a really think that we don't forgive you?" She said while looking at him funny. "Well ya, I wouldn't if it were me." "Well we aren't-a you know are we Alex." She said with a smile. "Huu." She sighed seeing that Alex hadn't really gotten the point. "Alex you are the best thing that ever happened to this circus! You,YOU saved this circus from-a the blue that it was-a in. You got Vitaly to jump through-a the hoops again. You showed me trapeze-a Americano." She would have kept on going if it weren't for the pair of lips stopping her, _**Alex's **_lips!

"Hmph." She was kind of shocked by the fact that Alex was kissing her, but she soon got over it and sank into the kiss.

When the need for air became a little to known they broke the kiss. After some panting and romantic looks at each other Gia finally broke the silence and said "So does this-a mean we are dating?" She said with a smile.

"I would hope so." Alex said, returning the smile.

"Glad to hear! Well um it is-a late so I should probably get going." Alex's smile faded away. "Oh…ya it is." Gia saw that he was upset "Don't worry Alex, we will see each other tomorrow."

"Ya your right, goodnight Gia." Alex said with a smile. "Goodnight-a Alex." With that she walked out the cart and started to make her way back to her own cart.

It was a couple of days later after the official hookup off Alex and Gia. Alex was walking around the field, which held all of their circus equipment for practice, thinking and talking to himself.

"Uhh, what is wrong with me!?" He yelled in his head. Ever since he and Gia started to date he had been feeling something dreadful in the pit of his stomach.

He began to run everything through his head that had in the past couple of days, trying to deduce what was up. "Let's see, for the most part I've just practiced and eaten fish. Was it bad fish? No, it was actually really good tasting fish." He continued to think of things that could be wrong, when a thought passed through his head.

"Is it Gia, do I not love her?" "Of course I love Gia!" He suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence around him.

Vitaly had been watching the lion walk in circles, talking to himself and swinging his arms around. He decided to go see what was up with his comrade.

It only took him a couple of seconds to get to his destination, because he was not that far away. "Vhat are you doing." Vitaly said, startling Alex's because his back was turned to the tiger.

"Ahhh!" Alex turned around so quick he was a blur.

"Oh, it's just you Vitaly." He smiled. "What's up?"

"I zaw you Valking in circles and talking to yourzelf like maniac." Vitaly said, giving Alex an curious look.

"Oh that! Hahaha, that was nothing. Just you know, thinking." He lightly punched Vitaly in the arm, trying to sound convincing.

"Et doesn't zeem like nothing. Are you sure everything ez o-k?" Vitaly asked.

"Hhh, no everything _**isn't**_ ok. But honestly I don't know what's wrong though." As he said that the feeling in the pit of stomach began to become a lot more known. He clutched his stomach in not really pain but it was just weird a feeling that he hadn't felt before, at least he thought he hadn't felt it before.

"You ok?" Vitaly asked concerned.

Before Alex could answer he started to notice his claws showing themselves and his sight suddenly became a lot more defined. It was then he realized what was going on.

"No." He whispered.

"Vhat?" Vitaly asked. But before he got an answer Alex was already running off.

"Crazy lion." Vitaly said, shrugging it off. Alex was known for being weird after all.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex ran as fast as he could, all the while resisting the urge to run on all fours.

When he finally reached his cart he could feel _**it **_starting to take over. He climbed into his cart, locked the door, and huddled in a corner all in the blink of an eye.

"I thought I got you under control on Madagascar!" He thought to himself. "Why now, why when I'm by all my friends and the people I love!" He said, talking to his instincts as if it were a person.

His dark side continued to surface. He had that crazy look in his eyes, his claws were all the way out, his sense of smell and sight were are lot better. He could feel himself losing his grip on reality. He had to muffle his grrrng and roars by biting his arm.

He continued to fight the dark side of him from surfacing for what felt like days but was only a couple of hours. He didn't know what kept him going, kept him fighting. Maybe because he knew if he did he would hurt all those around him. He had gotten the urge multiple times to just give in and let it loose but he would always deny the urge.

After a few more hours of the constant battle it seemed to finally stop. He checked his body to see if his claws were gone and noticed senses had dulled again.

"Whew, it's over!" He laughed out of delusion.

Before he could do anything else his eyelids became extremely heavy and he passed out right there in the corner of the cart.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He woke up in the morning with a stretch. "Wow, what a vivid dream I had!" Alex said with a laugh.

After a couple of seconds of rubbing his eyes and stretching he noticed something that made him almost faint.

His cart was completely demolished. Claw marks everywhere, what was left of his bed, his dresser was picked up and thrown across the room. At first he thought that he was attacked or robbed but then he saw the door. It was still LOCKED! He looked closer at the door and saw dozens of claw marks and cracks from what he guessed was him trying to get out. "Oh sh-" He was about to say when there was a knock at his door.


End file.
